


i dont have a title yet

by DysfunctionalRiot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Far Future, Future, Gen, Original Character(s), Possible violence, Rebellion, Romance, but like that part really isn't major, i haven't thought that far ahead ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysfunctionalRiot/pseuds/DysfunctionalRiot
Summary: this is set in 2140the main city is Hiroka, and i haven't chosen a country to put it in





	i dont have a title yet

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in 2140  
> the main city is Hiroka, and i haven't chosen a country to put it in

A woman, concealed by a gold and silver mask with a demonic, toothy grin and vents on the sides, along with a pair of goggles, jumped from the window of the skyscraper, rolling onto the roof of the building next to it. Her black hoodie flew like a cape behind her, as gunshots came from the skyscraper. She wore a ribbed white button up, with the top buttons left open showing off a black brasserie, along with ripped light blue skinny jeans. Her long red hair was tied up in a bun. She took rope from one of the pockets in her hoodie, attaching it to a hook as she ran to the other side of the roof. The woman hooked it on the ledge as she vaulted over it, rappelling down the building into the busy street below. As she landed in the crowd, she ripped off her mask and put her goggles on her forehead. She unraveled the bun and let her long hair out as she ducked into the crowd, heading towards the subway entrance.

The people on the streets did not care; they were used to not getting into others business, as they found the risk of being associated with crime too high. Every group in power seemed to be corrupt, with people disappearing for what could be just stepping in the wrong place. Hiroka was a dangerous city, full of crime, gangs, and corruption, and yet it was the largest, most technologically advanced city on Earth, with nearly 30 million people.

The woman, with her mask and rope hidden in her hoodie, was waiting for one of the many subways in the station. She ducked in the train, and stood in the packed carriage. She could barely hear anything specific, but caught a conversation between two well dressed men next to her.

The taller of the pair questioned the other, “When was the breach?”

“They said the suspect just escaped,” the other responded as they scrolled through their phone. “It's hard to tell what they look like from the cameras.”

“We’re the biggest tech company in Hiroka, and we can’t afford even half decent cameras in the highest security building” the first scoffed loudly.

“Hey, keep it down, we can’t let the breach be publicly known. And anyways, they didn’t spend much on cameras because nobody who isn't supposed to be there shouldn’t be able to get in.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, but still” He grabbed a briefcase from the ground while he spoke. “Come on, we’re almost at our stop.”

“ _How convenient_ ” the woman thought “ _We have the same stop. Maybe I can eavesdrop a bit more._ ” She followed them out of the carriage, attempting to avoid attention. They went up the stairs to the surface as they continued to talk.

The shorter man showed the other his phone, with blurry, black and white, security recording of a figure running down the halls, with an object in their hands. “Look, you can’t really tell what they look like with those shitty cameras.”

“Wait, give me that.” The taller took the phone from the other, and zoomed in on the footage. “I think that’s a mask.” He pointed at a darker area on the colorless footage around the figure’s mouth. “Did any of the guards see their face?”

“Nah, I don’t think any of them did.”

“Damn. I told the board to put better cameras in, but they just ignored me and put me in a different sector. Then when there’s a robbery of prototype tech they come crying back to me.”

“Alight, we get it, the board sucks.” He produced keys from his pocket as they stopped at an apartment complex door. “Come on, let’s get home.”

The woman continued on past them. “ _Good, nobody saw me._ ” She pulled out the prototype she stole as she walked to her own apartment complex. “ _Now, what the fuck are you._ ” She looked at the tech, unable to figure out what it does. She tossed it between her hands, searching for any sort of button or switch. “ _What do Noise Bomb want with this?_ ” She wondered about the group that hired her to steal the tech. She found a button on the back and pressed it, but nothing noticeable happened to the odd shaped device. She pressed it a few more times, but there still wasn’t any change. “ _Ugh, I hate Dragon tech. I can never figure out how to use it. I’ll just hand this to Ashton. They always seem to have better luck with their tech._ ” The woman pocketed the device as she approached her apartment. She pushed open the door and called out.

“Ashton, got more tech for you to fuck with.”

A figure came out of the hallway to greet the woman, with a voice neither masculine or feminine. “Rae, finally you’re home. News is already picking up on your heist.” They wore grey sweatpants, with a bright blue crop top. Their hair was black, with a fade to dirty blond, cut just to their neck, and two wavy strips framing their face. As for their looks, they were androgynous, but clearly Asian, with a flat nose and small eyes.

“I know I fucked it up, don’t even start.”

“I told you there’s probably more alarms around their most valuable shit.” Ashton criticized as they kissed Rae. “At least you had enough self control to not fire back at them.”

“More like I didn’t have any bullets to shoot back. Now here, what is this tech.” Rae passed the device they stole to Ashton across their counter. She also took out an empty pistol and set it down next to it.

Ashton picked it up and sat at their counter, pushing some of their hair out from in front of their face. Their magenta eyes scanned it as they flipped it around. “Damn, this is a weird one. Who hired you for this again?”

“Noise Bomb. Apparently this is gonna do something bad. I’ll bring out some of our testing tech.” As she grabbed a toolbox, she noticed a small green light coming from the device.

“Wait, is this a-,” Rea could hear Ashton whisper as she brought the toolbox to the counter. “Rae, give me your old phone.” “Huh, why?” She questioned as she began to search through drawers in the hallway. She quickly found it and tossed it to Ashton. As soon as Ashton brought the phone close to the device, the light turned red and the phone nearly burst in Ashton’s hands. “So it is one.”

“One what?”

“Some sort of small scale EMP. Looks like they set it up to target opponent tech and shut it down.” Ashton responded as they searched through the toolbox.

“How the hell did they get an EMP? Aren't those military only devices?”

“Where do you think they got it from?” Ashton shut off the EMP and cracked it open with a hammer, looking at the electronics inside. “Yep. Military hardware with Dragon.”

“Hey, be careful with that, I still need to get it to Noise Bomb.”

“I just cracked the shell. All the tech works fine.”

Rae sighed, “Alright. Hey, do you want to come with me down to their bunker?” Rae offered, “They might let you mess with some of their tech.”

“I have nothing better to do.” Ashton took Rae up on her offer as they put on a pair of tall black boots and a black hoodie with a punk band logo. “Let’s take my car.”

“Did you ever get that hover setup working?”

“It was just reading the gyro wrong, but it works now.” They walked out of the apartment and down to the garage below. Ashton’s car was parked near the elevator. It was a bright white car, in a wedge shape similar to a certain famous flying car from the 1980’s, but with a larger tail end, and modern 2140 grille, headlights, and interior. The body was made of aluminum alloy, and most of the other features, like the spoiler, were carbon fiber.

Ashton got in the driver’s seat, and Rae got in the passenger. The interior was made of a combination of leather, wood, and carbon fiber. Ashton powered on their car, and slowly drove out onto the street. Once they were up to speed on the road, Ashton flicked on the hover and they took off towards the skyway.

Skypaths weren’t new in 2140 by far, but they were dangerous for an inexperienced driver. The high speed along with multiple directions to watch combined to make a threatening, but fast, system of travel. Many people crashed per year, and the fact they did not have clear markings where lanes ended did not help.

After a short flight, Rae and Ashton arrived at the Noise Bomb base. The rebel group did not try to hide the base, but there was no need to as the warehouse they called home blended into the street, and was not noticeable if you did not know that it was there. The street it was on was even considered one of the most patrolled streets in the city, and yet the military officers passed by, not knowing it held many of their enemies.

Ashton drove in from the back, taking their car straight into the center of the base. They stepped out, and were greeted by a young man. He had messy, blond hair, and stubble, and he wore a red T-shirt with light blue jeans. His left hand had a fingerless glove on, but the right had a major feature that was hard to ignore; his right arm, starting from halfway down his forearm, was mechanical. There was no plating to cover the electronics inside his arm, but some parts were individually encased. In his mechanical hand he held a pack of cigarettes, and he took one out with his other. He snapped his robotic fingers, and a fire lit from his thumb. He used that fire to light the cig, and began to smoke as he approached the couple.

“So, you’re the people we hired.” He began coldly. “I thought we only paid for one.” His voice was somewhat deep, but sounded hollow and slightly hoarse.

“I’m the one you paid for,” Rae responded as she pointed to Ashton, “They’re my spouse.”

“I ain’t paying her.” He said as he looked at Ashton and leaned on a wall.

“I’m uhh, I’m nonbinary.” Ashton corrected.

“I still ain't paying.”

Rae pulled the EMP from her jacket, and gave it to the man. “You don’t have to pay for them. I pulled the heist, they found out what the device is.”

The man grunted as he took the EMP and looked at it himself. “So then, are you gonna tell me what it is?”

Ashton cut in to respond, “It’s a targeted EMP. It hooks onto one device made by a Dragon competitor, and shuts it down. They collaborated with the military to make it.”

“Military and Dragon collaborating, huh. Should’ve expected it honestly.” His voice became friendlier as they spoke.

“So, about payment. I’ll take the money, and Ashton will take a look at some of your tech.” Rae bargained. “And what's your name?”

He thought for a second, then accepted. “Seems like a fair trade. Name’s Jax.” He put out his right arm for the couple to shake. “So, Rae and Ashton, is it? The boss told me your name.”

“Yep. And when can we meet the boss? I’d rather get my money now.”

“You can go up those stairs.” He motioned to a set leading up to a small office. “And you. Come with me.” He commanded Ashton.

Rae climbed the stairs and entered the office. Inside sat a dark skinned woman, somewhere in her 30’s, geared in full combat armor, save for a helmet. Her dark, curly hair was only a few inches long. She also had a lit cig in her hand. “Rae, I presume? I saw you hand Jax the tech.” Her voice was stern, but calming. “You are quite the cat burglar, even if you trip a few alarms. I’m Vivi, leader of Noise Bomb.”

“To be fair, my recon did not catch the alarms around the device.”

“Oh honey, I’m not putting you down, I’m applauding how you saved the situation.” Vivi’s looks and mannerisms reminded Rae of women in those old noir films about detectives Ashton was obsessed with. Even if they were 200 years old, Ashton and Rae still watched them together. “Now, for your payment. It was 50k, right?”

“That was the deal. So, when can I get the money?”

“Well, how about right now.” Vivi stood, revealing that past her knees were a pair of robotic legs. They were plated much better than Jax’s arm, and complimented her armor. She led Rae out of the office and through the warehouse.

“So, is everyone here a cyborg?” Rae joked, not expecting a real response.

“Actually, about half are. I mean, that’s what convinced many to join. Losing part of themselves because the corporates don’t care about them, so they’re fighting back. Really, the only one who got limbs after they joined was Jax. His arm, lungs and heart were all replaced.”

“Wait, his lungs too?”

“Yep. Horrible accident while fighting took off his arm, and we caught cancer in his lungs during a full body scan. We decided to replace them, and now he’s like that.”

“How bout his voice? Did he always sound like that?”

“His voice was deep, but the metal forced him to lose the ‘human’ part of his voice. Now it’s hollow, and he complains ‘lifeless’ too.” They arrived at a wall, with seemingly nothing. Vivi pushed a plate of the wall in, and it popped back out, now with a handle. Behind, there was a large safe with two number locks. Vivi entered the code for both, and revealed the contents. There was a decent amount of money, around 500k Rae estimated. Rae was handed her pay, and sent off to check in with Ashton.


End file.
